Short Days of Christmas
by Mable
Summary: A series of short stories about the Stitchpunks celebrating the holidays in their own ways, based on Christmas prompts. Featuring 1x2, 6x8, 9xChild, 7xCat, 5xVelvet, 3xMoss, 4xNone, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Mable: This is a set of short stories, about 500 words, based on prompts I found online. I still have something planned for Christmas, but I wanted to do these too because I didn't do them last year. Most are Modern!Punks, which is my standing of: The Stitchpunks like in an all Stitchpunk world that's closer to our time period than the 193os. The original pattern of couples was chosen by random placement, so I didn't choose which couple would get which prompt. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Short Days of Christmas**_

 _9xChild: Decorations_

Child trudged down the steps from the attic hefting yet another heavy box of Christmas decorations. By time he got to the bottom step, almost having tumbled over on the way down, he was no longer feeling the Christmas spirit and was about prepared to simply give in and retreat, letting Nine finish the rest of the decorating. "Creator…" He muttered as he stared down at the tangle of Christmas lights in the cardboard box. "This is the gateway to insanity." As he headed down the next flight of stairs to the first floor he was frowning pointedly.

"Nine-." He began as he turned into the living room, stopping as he saw the state Nine was in. He was putting a few knick-knacks on the mantle with a candy cane clamped in his mouth. What was most confusing was the long strip of red garland around his neck like a boa and the bow that he had stuck to the top of his own head. He looked over to Child before perking, pulling the candy cane out, "You found the lights! Good, I thought we'd have to buy more." He wandered over and started poking through the box as Child just stared at him.

Finally Nine's optics raised, "Something wrong?" The albino stared before offering, "Not exactly… But I see you got into the decorations." He gave a small, playful smile that Nine soon replicated. "I'm just practicing my modeling career." He struck a model-like pose, "What do you think? Am I ready for the runway?" Child gave a scrutinizing hum and set down the box. He rested his hand on his mouth and chin, considering the thought and looking over Nine. Finally he raised a finger in pause, "One moment."

He started to dig through the box of lights, managing to get some of them free. Nine waited patiently as Child untangelled, swore under his breath in Luxembourgish, and got a strand of lights free. He then began to wrap a coil around his waist a few times, letting a few strands hang further onto his hips. He then secured the plug by wrapping it into the green cords and pulling back. "Alright, now how do I look?" Nine offered teasingly, resting a hand on his hip and doing another overly dramatic pose. Child pursed his lips and hummed.

"Definitely brings out the hips…But not yet." He insisted and looked around. Now his optics landed on a small box of Christmas bulbs. "Here we are, the final touch." Child insisted as he plucked two bulbs out of the box and showed them to his zippered mate. "Green or Red?" The younger paused and looked between them. "I don't know… The green. The red would match better, but I'm afraid that would be too much red." Child replaced the red one into the box, "Now, Poppet, you can't have too much red, I assure you." He came closer and hooked the tiny hook onto Nine's zipper pull.

"There. Now you are the epiphany of Christmas. Model away." Child offered and Nine gave a soft chuckle, a pale blush on his cheeks. "Maybe… But first I need a good partner. Come on, let's get you ready, the décor can wait." He crouched down and began to search through the boxes for Child's soon to be outfit. He looked almost like an excited Pup at Christmas, so Child couldn't even make an attempt to argue.

* * *

 _7xCat: Christmas Cards_

"You can sign this one." Seven pointed out as she checked to make sure the lace ribbon that had been hot glued to the card stuck right. It was secure and she passed it over, opening it to the interior which was all white except for the brief 'Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays'. Seven didn't know how she got into scrapbooking cards, but it had become a yearly tradition. Cat looked over the card before playfully riling her with, "That's a lot of lace." Seven playfully responded by offering him a strand of ribbon.

"Cut this for me?" Completely ignoring his comment in the process. Cat divided the ribbon in two with a quick drag of his claws and grabbed the pen to write his name. "Do I write a message or just my name?" It was apparent that this was all sort of new to him and Seven casually, and somewhat vaguely, answered with, "Put down whatever you feel like, Cat." She smiled encouragingly and he chewed at his lip with his small, metal fangs, thinking over it. Finally Cat started to write, sounding it out as he went along in an attempt to stave off his dyslexic troubles.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night, Cat." Seven raised a brow before Cat gave her a cheeky smile. "Hey, there's a reason it's such a popular phrase. I wouldn't be the first one plagerizing it." He then handed the card over. "Spell check?" Seven took it with a nod and handed over another card with a sheet of stickers. "Can you put the gingerbread one on? There's a scuff." She pointed out and Cat looked closer, "It's not very noticeable… But yeah, alright." He started to peel off the gingerbread before there was a tear. "Oh."

"Hmm?" Seven asked and Cat quickly finished, "Nothing… Just, uh, this was a cookie who had his arm bit." He set it on the envelope and Seven smiled, "You did very good. There's… There's one mistake, but the phrase was written without any at all!" She leaned closer and gave him an encouraging kiss on the cheek. "All of that practice has been helping. I'm very proud of you." Cat hesitated though, "…So I got the phrase right but I didn't have any errors?" Before Seven could make any excuses Cat gently plucked it from her fingers and read it quickly.

"I spelled my name wrong?!" He sputtered out and Seven got an amused smile, "You didn't spell it wrong, you just got the 'c' backwards." Yet he still seemed thoroughly embarssed, though partially amused, "And it was the only word I was supposed to spell right!" he tossed the card on the table and cupped his head with his hands, laughing lightly. "That's just too wrong to even fathom." The female rolled her eyes at his dramatic display and rubbed his back until she started to feel a light purring.

She then pulled the card open and signed the card as well with a quick '7'. "I think it looks perfect." She reassured and Cat got a small, remarkably sincere smile as he watched her. That was, until she added in with, "Now we only have about twenty more to go. Cut this ribbon for me, would you, Kit-cat?"

* * *

 _6x8: Warm Drinks_

Six had been working on this for a good while now. It shouldn't have taken this long and it wouldn't have for a normal Stitchpunk, but Six wanted to make something especially precise. He filled the first cup with a dark, thicker mixture that smelled a bit bitter. Six wasn't very fond of dark chocolate but knew that Eight liked it a bit more than normal chocolate. He noticed when the larger male would pluck certain chocolates out of the display jar, when he would seek out the dark chocolates, and as such Six went the extra bit.

For himself he poured a warm mug of white hot chocolate. It was more of a test than a preference; he had gotten a packet of white chocolate mix in a giftset and wanted to see what it tasted like. Unlike the dark hot chocolate, which took a lot of work and came out oddly thicker, the white chocolate was easy to make and waiting for the last touches. He smiled at his work and grabbed for the whip cream, spraying a swirl upon each mug, adding some chocolate surface drizzle to the top, and managing to force some marshmallows on as well.

Once Six was certain that both looked adequate he lifted both and carefully headed out to the living room. Eight was already on the couch, fiddling with the fire which was trying to go out. "I brought the hot chocolate." Six quipped with a smile, setting Eight's down on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch before pulling his legs upwards and crossing them close to him, holding the warm mug in his hands. Eight straightened and crossed over with a groan in his chest, "Something's wrong with this wood. It's not burning right."

"Is it wet?" Six offered and Eight plopped down on the couch. For a second the Artist nearly spilled his drink onto himself, but managed to keep from doing so. "I thought that, but it's pretty dry." He lifted his own mug and took a bit before humming in delight. Six smiled wide at the male in an eager fashion, "Like it?" Eight nodded as an answer before he removed the mug. "It's the best I've tasted. What did you do to it?" Six gave a proud smile and explained, "It's dark chocolate instead of normal. I noticed you liked it a little better."

He then took a sip of his own hot chocolate with his own delight. Eight smiled at his mate, "It's damn good. Way more chocolatey than that powdered stuff." Six looked upwards and smiled, Eight cocked a brow in amusement at the whip cream lingering on his lips. He started to lick it off when Eight stopped him, "Wait." Though by now most of the cream was missing. "Hmm?" Six offered and suggested, "Take another sip." The striped male had a feeling he knew what was coming and took another sip, this time knowingly leaving the whip on.

Eight leaned forward and cupped Six's cheek, pressing their lips together. Six didn't realize until that moment that white chocolate and dark chocolate tasted best combined.

* * *

 _5xVelvet: Gift Shopping_

"I still haven't figured out what to get Nine." Five announced worriedly as he steered the shopping cart around the shopping center, checking the shelves. It didn't help that most of everything was sold out already. Velvet hummed and pursed her lips before perking, "Found it!" Five stopped abruptly and turned to watch as she plucked a box of Christmas lights off of the shelf and dropped it in the cart. "Trust me, this is the best gift we'll be able to find." She playfully added with an amused smile or smirk on her lips.

Five couldn't help but slip out a slight snicker. "I keep telling him to wind them before putting them away, but he never listens." He stared at the box before sighing a bit, "Well… You're right, that would save him a lot of time…" He began to continue along, looking around at the shelves again. "Maybe a bunch of small gifts will replace one big one." Velvet shrugged before nodding nochalantly. She had already gotten her gifts previously; A scarf and mittens for Six, a glass chess set for Two, and for Five…

A wash of dread spread over her as she remembered what she had been putting off. Velvet had yet to get Five anything and now the stores were all sold out. She began to scan the shelves as desperately as Five was. They passed the jewelry counter and Velvet's optics darted about before they stopped on one thing in particular; A golden, antique pocket watch sitting in the glass case between an empty case and a diamond ring. Velvet looked at it and then looked at Five; Five looked at it as well.

"What do you think of that watch?" Velvet asked, trying to sound casual. "It's beautiful, but it looks like it could be expensive." Five murmured in an attempt to be frugal. Velvet could see it in his optic though, he liked it. "That's true. Too rich for our blood." She paused a few moments before perking, "Oh! I know! What about a tiny TV? Nine mentioned that he wanted a TV in his bedroom." Five considered before questioning, "But Child didn't like the TV idea." Velvet vocally covered herself convincingly.

"He'll warm to the idea once he cuddles in bed and watches a movie. Why don't you go check? I… I need to check for something for Seven." Five surprisingly bought this comment and hurried off to get a TV while Velvet nearly threw herself on the counter and purchased the pocket watch on the spot. "Expensive or not it's perfect! Useful and visually pleasing; he's love it!" She got it giftwrapped and hid it in her bag, then went after Five. Unortunately Five was standing in a nearly empty row picked clean of the best TVs.

"Maybe this one would work, but… Hmm…" Five rubbed his chin before turning to her with a confident smile, "You know… I think I might get that pocket watch for Nine after all." Velvet tensed and stared at him; if he went back and saw it missing he would know she got it. "Maybe, ah, well why don't we head over to the mall to look before we decide?" She tried and he passed her, briefly resting his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be right back." He took five or ten minutes and she worriedly paced about.

Finally he returned, fiddling with his button a bit as though he had closed himself. "Did you find it?" Velvet squeaked out, "I know there were other Stitchpunks looking at it…" He smiled, "Oh… Yeah, it, uh, it was still there, but I just opted out. Come to think of it, Nine already has a pocket watch…" He excused and took to the buggy, an oddly more calm and satisfied demeanor around him, "Let's keep looking." Velvet couldn't even imagine what Five did while he was gone to make him fib about seeing the watch, but she was just relieved he didn't notice.

* * *

 _3xMoss: Christmas Tree_

Three looked out through the glass windows and stared into the snowy woods passing buy. Moss was currently driving the truck towards a plot of land that he owned back in these woods, where he had been raising Christmas trees. Usually Moss brought them into Luxembourg to sell, but for their own personal tree he was insistent that she go see them and choose whichever she wanted. It felt almost like an honor and as they started to enter into an area of smaller, greener trees she knew that they were there.

Moss finally stopped the truck and swung the door open before climbing out. His feet sunk into the snow and he made sure to adjust his gloves and coat. He circled around the trunk and opened the passenger side door for Three who smiled and hopped down. Moss smiled back at her and shut the door before taking her hand and guiding him into the treeline. The Christmas trees stood tall and healthy around them, proudly brandishing their green branches and filling Three's mind with ideas of bulbs and lights.

She signed to the cultivator that they were all very lovely and healthy. He smiled in delight at her compliment and thanked her, signing that she could take whatever she wanted. That all of these were for her. Searching through the greenery she finally found one that fit her needs; tall, symmetrical, deep green, and perfectly healthy. She pointed it out to him and he smiled with a nod before heading to the truck to get the axe. Yet as he lifted it out of the back of the truck Three started to feel a little badly.

Regardless of what Moss said, he didn't like killing the things he had grown, though was perfectly willing to so that they could bring home a tree. Of course he had to harvest some of them to sell already, but something here felt too intimate about the situation. Strangely enough Three was feeling guilty about something she had done every year. She couldn't do it; she couldn't let him cut the tree down for her because she felt bad about it. As he approached with the axe she came forward and raised her hands, shaking her head.

He was confused and she signed quickly to ask if he had any trees that hadn't been bought. Moss nodded and soon they were back in the truck heading towards home. Halfway back he got a small smile on his face as though he figured it out and signed to her that it was okay if she wanted to harvest one of the uncut ones. That they were grown with her in mind. Three nodded before leaning closer to kiss his cheek, signing afterwards and assured him that any tree he grew would be perfect.

The last tree that hadn't been sold looked a little worn, but had already been cut and hadn't been claimed. That was more than enough for Three, and Moss admired her for it.

* * *

 _1x2: Decorating the Tree_

"Hmm…" Two hummed to himself as he looked at the situation in hand. Here he was, angel in hand, more than ready to place it onto the tree. The only trouble was that the tree was quite tall and Two's reach was much lower. "One! Could you come help me with this?" One had helped almost reluctantly with putting the tree in the living room before hiding away in the study to read. Yet Two now needed his height, and silence wasn't going to dissuade him like the other surely believed that it would.

"One?" There was still no response and he sighed before looking around. His optics landed on a stool on the other side of the room. It wasn't very tall but it seemed like his only option since he wasn't willing to lug a chair from the dining room. He dropped it in front of the tree and stepped onto it, reaching upwards again. Unfortunately the stool was enough to boost him to the top of the tree. He struggled to place the silver dressed angel on the top, but unlike on the floor his balance was somewhat compromised as he leaned forwards.

He was so determined that he didn't notice his balance shifting until he suddenly fell right into the tree. Thankfully Two had a habit of putting the angel on first so that he could work downwards, so he didn't knock anything off of the tree as he fell into it, crying out in surprise, and landed in a heap on the fabric skirt underneath the tree. He started to push himself upwards with a small groan when he heard a flurry of footsteps. "Two?!" One blurted out in dread as he appeared in the doorway, slanted optics widened.

"I see you've regained your hearing." Two playfully quipped back, though it also held a tinge of annoyance, and waved it off, "I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't get in a tussel!" One reached under and started to grab at him when Two stopped him, "Wait, let me just…" He looked around before finding the angel, "Alright, found it." The Leader now helped him to his feet and brushed the pine needles off of his body. "You're going to break something." He pointed out and the shorter offered, "I think the angel will survive what I can dish out."

The taller rolled his optics and quipped back, "I meant your head." He took the angel and leaned closer, pressing his lips to the top of the shorter's head in almost an apologetic way. Two had a feeling it was because One had purposely been hiding away. The taller leaned upwards and stretched to the top. "There's the stool if you want," Two offered and One scoffed, "Are you mad? That stool's leg is short, I'll tip over and…" He paused and then slowly looked to the shorter, "And end up on the floor like you did, hmm?"

A light blush of green covered his cheeks. One finally placed the angel into its spot before pulling back. "There we are. Perfect." He stared at his work with a surprising amount of interest and Two noticed it. He quickly leaned over and grabbed a box full of colorful Christmas bulbs. "Well, since you're in here already, would you help me decorate?" The Leader looked to him for a minute and considered it; sitting in his warm armchair in the study and read a pleasant book or stay out here and hand decorations on a tree with Two.

The decision wasn't difficult, "Since I'm out here, of course. Just in case you cannot reach something else."

* * *

 **Mable: I have more prompt shorts that should be posted soon! I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mable: Here we are with more 9 Christmas shorts! See if you can spot which one gave me a hard time. XD I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Short Days of Christmas**_

 _9xChild: Mistletoe_

As Child finished tying the piece of green plant to the doorframe with a red ribbon, he asked Nine curiously, "Have you ever put up mistletoe?" Nine was embarrassed to admit it, but he hadn't, "Not before now." Child gave a nod and started to climb down, "Do you know what Mistletoe is?" Once again, Nine was embarrassed to admit it, but he hadn't, "I don't." He rubbed his arm and gave a sheepishly lopsided smile. "Mistletoe is parasitic plant that's incredibly poisonous to humans," The albino male got an amused smirk as he spoke.

"So they used to hang it on the ceiling and when two pass underneath at the same time they kiss." The younger male was intrigued by the suggestion and hummed as Child stepped down. "It is actually rare to find fresh Mistletoe. Somehow Moss harvested a bit and, well, here we are." The zippered male looked upwards before getting an amused smirk, "And what happens when Cat and you end up passing through at the same time? Won't you be terribly embarrassed?"

"I already expected that. From this point on, Cat's banned from my house, or at least until Christmas is over. He always tries to squeeze through doorways while I'm passing through," The Albino explained and stepped forward. "So, Poppet, would you like to try it?" Nine got a small blush and questioned, "Wouldn't that be cheating?" Child responded with, "Are you teasing me?" Nine smiled playfully in response, "Can you or can you not tell?" Definitely teasing. "And when's that stopped you?"

That was an obvious offer and Child moved forward and pulled Nine into his arms affectionately. With them situated right under the mistletoe, he looked upwards to make sure they were, he turned to his younger mate and took his lips in a tender kiss. Nine kissed back eagerly with a soft hum of delight, losing himself briefly before chuckling lightly in amusement, breaking the kiss. "Hmm?" The albino inquired and the zippered male pointed out, "We're going to be stuck in the doorway a lot, aren't we?"

"I'll make sure of it," Child casually replied as he rested the other's numbered back against it. "Less I have to move it into the bedroom." Nine got a cheeky smile, "Yeah, I could see you wanting to kiss like this after waking after five hours of sleep, spending all night working, and not yet having coffee." Child hesitated and considered this, "…Perhaps we should leave it here… But only because it's outside the kitchen, so I'm within arm's length of the coffee." He leaned to kiss Nine's neck who added over soft chuckles.

"And if I drink your coffee first?" He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it. "Then all the more reason to kiss you." Now Nine actually laughed and allowed Child to continue kissing and hugging him, looking upwards to the mistletoe. Child had to teach Nine a lot of different Christmas traditions and did so usually like this; by showing through affection. Child called Nine naïve, but he still didn't realize that Nine was only pretending not to know what's been happening. After all, Nine would rather relearn the holidays, it was much more fun.

* * *

 _7xCat: Making Snowmen_

"You start by building a small ball of snow," Seven explained with a smile, looking upwards at Cat who watched intently. She then began to build the ball and the male attempted to help, scooping snow with his claws. Their hands brushed as Seven began to smooth the lump and Cat purred in delight. "Then what?" Seven was amused by his eagerness and quipped, "Ah, ah, a little bigger. This ball has to be solid and big enough that we can roll and get more snow. Then we'll have a proper base."

She continued her work until it was the proper size. "Now we do it again. Twice, in fact." By this point Cat was getting a little antsy about how long it was taking. "I'll make one and you can make the other. About this size?" He pointed a claw to the snowball and Seven shook her head, "A bit smaller than that, then I'll make one even smaller for the head. Just take your time and make sure it comes out round; we can always adjust size later." He gave her an amused smile, four, metal fangs poking out and reflecting on the light.

"Why Dove, it's almost like you already know that something's going to go wrong," He quipped playfully and she giggled slightly. "That actually reminds me- Last winter I took the twins out to make a snowman. They had trouble getting the head on the torso because it was a little too big. Four lifted it and Three was spotting her from behind, and I came out just in time to watch Four's grip tip backwards and have it fall right onto Three, and of course it immediately exploded on impact and snow went all over her!"

She continued giggling at the memory and Cat chuckled as well, amused. Seven and the twins were certainly close, even though Seven had recently moved into her own place with Cat. He suddenly volunteered, "Hey, we should head over to One and Two's later and make a snowman. Their yard's huge." The Warrior smiled at this, "I would love that… But since you're the newest addition you'll need to sneak in and steal One's clothes to dress it." She finally finished on the head. "Alright, you keep working on the middle and I'll be back."

She entered inside the house and grabbed a few choice objects that she had left out; a small carrot, a top hat that looked like it once belonged to Two, an old patched scarf, and a small box of golden buttons. When she stepped back outside she was surprised to see Cat currently setting the head on the middle, which was already on the bottom. "I thought you never made a snowman before," She playfully quizzed with fake suspicion. "I managed to figure it out," he playfully responded as he turned to her, finished with the head.

She handed over the buttons and carrot before putting on the hat and securing it so that the wind wouldn't blow it off. Cat dug out the eyes a little and stuck two of the buttons inside. He then worked on getting the carrot nose in while Seven tied the scarf around. "There we go," Cat announced as he got the carrot fully in. "I shaved a little off the top, but it shouldn't be noticeable." He then shook his hand to get the loose carrot skin off. Seven smiled and poked a few buttons down the front, "He looks very handsome."

"He does! I guess I've got competition. Good thing I've perfected the skill of lifting snow," Cat playfully remarked as he put an arm around Seven's waist, the female amused by the comment and kissed his cold cheek lovingly.

* * *

 _6x8: Wearing Christmas Jumpers_

Eight scowled as he fit the large sweater over his head and body. It wasn't as embarrassing as some of the other choices that were left over from past Christmases, but there was something about wearing a sweater with a large Christmas pudding on the front. It just somehow managed to look degrading and currently the Guard wasn't certain how. The rest of the sweater was mostly dark green with the occasional band of burgundy or red wrapping around. It was a step higher than last year, but that wasn't saying much.

"You almost done?" Eight called into the bedroom quizzically. Six had hurried inside in a desperate attempt to find the least embarrassing of the sweaters, though Eight doubted it was anything better than a giant pudding. "Yeah… Eight, can I wear one of yours?" Six called back, pushing the door shut slightly. Eight raised a brow at both the action and the comment, "Sure. Might not fit. Might have a giant, cross eyed reindeer on it." Six peeked out slowly, "Good, because I already did." He meekly admitted and appeared, "What do you think?"

When Six stepped out Eight couldn't help but stare. It was the crisscross patterned sweater he wore some time back; incredibly busy pattern and color-wise. Yet as the baggy arms hung on Six's and the sweater's bulk fit more like a dress than a top, Eight couldn't help but find it completely adorable. Especially how Six tried to shyly grip his key through the sweater sleeves, the tips of his fingers somehow poking through the knit material. "Eight?" He inquired curiously, wondering if it was a bad sign.

"I think… You look great," Eight sputtered out and Six got an amused look, though a slightly concerned one, "R-Really? You don't have to say that." He looked downwards with a smile and a blush settled on his cheeks. "I'm not having to say that," Eight clarified further, "You look cute." Now Six was even more baffled and got an amused smile, "That's not a word I expected to hear out of your mouth." Eight smirked back and quipped in an answer with, "Keep dressing like that and I might have to start using it more often."

Six was blushing harder and came forward to pass the larger when he was suddenly stopped by Eight. "Hold on…" The Guard seemed to almost sound hesitant as though he was thinking something over, slowly coaxing the smaller back towards the bedroom. The Artist caught on and blushed harder as he tried to stop the larger male. "Eight, wait, if we're late One will-." Eight got a slight smirk, "He's not going to notice. It'll just be a few minutes… You don't even have to take your sweater off…"

The tone was clearly suggestive and Six suddenly gave in entirely. "Just as long as I don't have to get undressed… Since I look so cute." Eight seemed to almost growl as he took the striped male's soft lips before shoving the bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

 _5xVelvet: Baking Holiday Treats_

"First things first, we put on our aprons." Velvet announced as she slipped hers over her head and tied it behind. The candy cane striped fabric hung before her protectively. Five, meanwhile, slipped on her normal non-holiday one, which was simply red. "And now we figure out what all we're making." She hummed a bit and tapped her fingers on the counter, "What do you think about an eggnog cake?" He smiled at the idea, "Sounds like it would taste good!" Velvet hesitated a bit, "But it's not exactly easy to make…"

Five still encouraged, "We have the time. The Gingerbread cookies…" He looked to the box of gingerbread mix before giving an amused smile, "Are probably the easiest things we could make, so we'll have the time." The female smiled at the comment and headed over to the bookshelf, pulling off one of the cook books and scanning through to find the recipe. Five, meanwhile, pulled out a bowl and began to work on the gingerbread mix. "Okay, I found it!" Velvet called out, "Doesn't look too hard, but I thing I may forgo the homemade icing."

"I bought a few containers of vanilla last time I was out." Five added in and as Velvet passed by she pecked him on the cheek before starting to get the ingredients out of the fridge, skipping the ones that Five had already gotten out with the gingerbread in mind. Soon they were both at work beside each other, each doing their own project in an attempt to make better time. Once the gingerbread dough was finished he set the bowl aside and looked to Velvet who was trying to stir one of her bowls with a wire whisk.

"Need help?" Five offered pleasantly and Velvet nodded immediately. However, before she could step away Five put his arm around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder affectionately and taking ahold of the bowl. "Five, nooo." Velvet playfully giggled, "We're supposed to be baking, not cuddling." He left a small kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver in delight. "I can manage both; I'll just multitask." He continued to stir the mix and she reached back to pet his patch before adding more ingredients into the bowl.

Finally the prep on both batters were complete. The cake was poured into a pan and placed inside the oven before they worked on the cookies, cutting their imprints and adding them to the oven. They took a short while to cook, during which Five and Velvet distracted each other with soft kisses. Once they were done it was time to decorate as the cake still had a while to go. "I'm putting some icing down to hold the buttons down," Five suggested as he did so. "Good idea! I'm just fooling with the eyes right now."

"They're not gumdrops, are they?" Five asked as he paused in laying another button. "No, no. Just icing," the female got an amused smile towards her mate, "And then I'll run through and put some on their arms and legs." She passed him by and he continued down the line only to notice something. "You missed this one," He pointed to a gingerbread man missing an eye. Velvet looked closer before getting an amused smile, "No… That one's right." Five felt a slight blush on his cheeks and smiled back.

* * *

 _4xNone: Snogging by Fireplace_

None let out a cry of surprise as a weight was suddenly on his chest. Opening his optics he immediately could see Four above him, looking down at him with a playful smile. She signed to him teasingly, " _Serves you right for taking the couch."_ He was laying on the couch and was on the verge of napping when she suddenly plopped on him, now looking down at him. None chuckled at the signed comment and put his arms around her sweetly. "Maybe I was dreaming of you?"

He teased her, "Or, no, maybe having nightmares of you hoping on me and waking me in the only way that's equally painful and cuddly?" She nudged him a bit before deciding to become fully playful. Her hands went to his sides and he almost shrieked. "Hey, no, quit it!" He cried out in laughter, having his sensitive spots suddenly and ruthlessly preyed on by the female. He continued to giggle until he managed to secure his arms under hers and grasp her tight enough to stop her.

Once she was stopped in her tickling he playfully claimed her lips and she relaxed against him. Her lips were softly rewarding and his were rougher, but just as tender. None slid upwards a bit so that his back rested against the pillow propped on the armrest and pulled the smaller female into his lap. Their lips resettled into a comfortable position. His hands began to do circles over the others' back and sides, feeling over coattail on her back. Sometimes he forgot that she was partially a glove, and when he remembered it would amuse him to no end.

He hooked his hands under her hood and pulled it back to reveal her full head and facial features. None smiled into the kiss and continued to suckle at her lips. They were so soft, she was so soft, and as her hands playfully pawed at his zipper pull. It made a soft click on his track and sent strange shivering along his spine. It was hard to believe that he could feel something as light as her tiny touches, but they were incredibly clear to him. He moved one hand down to pet hers and after a few seconds they clutched together.

Finally they were running out of air and Four had to lean back with a silent gasp. None was panting lightly as well, but still smiling at the tiny female who shyly smiled back at their boldness, playing with his zipper pull again. She looked down to hide her visible glow of a blush as her heat was mixed with the warmth bubbling from the nearby fireplace. "You look so cute when you're all embarrassed," None pointed out with a chuckle and almost a blush on his own face, though managing to keep it suppressed well enough.

She clasped her hands on her face shyly, giggling with flickering optics before leaning forward to kiss his forehead. None sighed and reached upwards to clutch the female closer, delighted as the smaller curled into his chest. There they stayed cuddled before the fire.

* * *

 _1x2: Watching classic holiday film_

The film came to an end and Two turned it off to save them from watching the credits, uncurling himself from the couch. "Now see, was that so terrible?" He playfully joked at One who had been reluctant to watch his arrangement of Christmas movies. "We have quite a selection remaining. Why don't you choose one out of, oh, I don't know… These three here and I'll go pop more corn." He showed the movies and looked back only to notice something strange.

One was looking away uncomfortably, lightly trembling and seemingly massaging his temple. "One? Is something wrong?" Two became concerned and stood only to tsk at him, "This isn't another of your fake headaches when you're annoyed with a movie, is it? Come now, the film is over, let's just…" One waved his hand, "It's nothing. I'm just tired." He immediately regretted saying anything as his voice gave away what was occurring. Two's optics widened and he sputtered, "One, are you… Are you crying?"

"No," One denied and stood, "I'll get the popcorn. Put something on." Two was in alarm, "Dear Creator, you _are_ crying!" He came forward, "But, One, he lived at the end. Why on Earth are you crying?... Unless they're tears of joy?" One scoffed, "I'm just mourning the fact that he lived. He sung too much and spent much of his time breaking the lay and endangering children." He started to get the popcorn to pop when he noticed Two now beside him, smiling that Two-like smile that was so familiar.

"Don't look at me like that, I never said I was crying, you said I was crying." As much as One denied and as much as One was recovering there was no denying what Two saw. "One, it's not something to be ashamed of. I think it's very sweet that you show so much care. I was just… Surprised." The Leader protested with, "Stitchpunks cry at movies all the time." He almost felt satisfied until Two added in, "Not at Frosty the Snowman." One needed a defense and stuck the popcorn into the microwave.

"I just- He- He just reminded me of you. There." He stated as though that was a defense, not meeting Two's gaze or his sudden delighted smile. "The way you play with children and be reckless with your health…" He commented, finishing as a pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind. "Oh One, that's terribly sweet of you… Even if you're covering your own backside." He followed with a warm chuckle and nuzzled into the ruby cape on his shoulders.

One couldn't help but sigh at the affectionate touch and reached back to pet his mate's hand. He then took ahold of it and tugged it forward, giving it a light kiss as the popcorn began to pop rhythmically in the microwave. They didn't separate until it was time to take it out of the microwave, and as One moved it into the bowl Two headed into the living room to choose the next movie. " _Now where in the world did I put the rest of those recorded Frosty movies…?"_

* * *

 **Mable: Hopefully I can get the rest of these finished quickly! I hope you enjoyed, and early happy holidays!**


End file.
